Ignition switches and steering locks are well known in the motorcycle art. In particular, ignition switches are used to selectively activate the various operational modes of the motorcycle electrical system. Common modes of operation include the "ignition" mode, or engine start-up mode, the "off" mode, and the "accessory" mode. Steering locks, in contrast, are used to immobilize the front steering fork of the motorcycle by selectively engaging a receiving detent formed in the rotating shaft of the motorcycle.
There remains a need, however, for a combination ignition switch and steering lock assembly that reliably incorporates these features into a single device. The present invention seeks to provide such a device.